


Aftermath

by Seamaidenred



Category: Rogue One: A Star Wars Story (2016), Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-15
Updated: 2018-07-15
Packaged: 2019-06-11 00:52:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 297
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15303837
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Seamaidenred/pseuds/Seamaidenred
Summary: After Scarif Jen and Cassian wake up aboard an Imperial Freighter with none other than K-2SO accompanying them across the galaxy to the next Rebel Base. Unbeknownst to them a time shift has occurred and they end up in the strangest predicament.





	Aftermath

Cassian awoke first, every part of his ravaged body burnt and sore. Kay was in the background with the sounds of hyperspace. He groaned and rolled over, bumping into a solid bloody mass he belatedly realized was Jyn Erso.

A strangled gasp escaped her parched and bloodied lips. 

“So sorry querida! I am so sorry! Apparently we made it out. I don’t know where Bodhi or Chirrut, or Baze are!” He confessed, salt stinging the lacerations on his face

“It’s okay Cassian, I know. It’s okay.” Jyn croaked. 

“No, it’s not, I feel like I’ve failed you and your father...” Cassian gasped, ribs burning on each intake of air. 

“I must insist you two quit your confessions of ardor while I calculate our arrival on Hoth with the other Rebels!” Kay removed himself from the cockpit and entered the abandoned cargo hold where the two humans lay. Kay picked up a vial of clear fluid from the first aid kit bolted to the wall and advanced toward the entwined Rebels, two syringes in hand.

“Apparently this will only sting temporarily. Do stay still.” 

Burning pricks entered Jyn and Cassian jugular veins simultaneously, interrupting whatever confessions they felt compelled to confess to one another. 

Morpheus wrapped both of them in deepest slumber while their bloodied foreheads connected. 

“Sweet dreams, my star crossed lovers!” Kay crooned as he steered them into deepest hyperspace. He entered stasis mode and fell into deepest darkest recovery.

Light years away a young Rebel awoke on the Falcon, sweating, blinking away tears as a vision from the past awoke her from her slumber.

She stumbled out of her room into the hallway of the Falcon and fainted onto the metal grating.

“Rey!” A deep voice shouted from a distance. “Don’t you leave me now!”


End file.
